A Chance at a Brighter Future
by dreamwriter94
Summary: Emily thought she had friends, until they went behind her back. Now a chance meeting, with a special BTR boy, may change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily Pov**

"I know right she is so fat! She is also a loser and, I am still surprised that we even hang out with her. Lard much!" I heard when I walked into the café. I should have seen this coming. My name is Emily. Brown hair green eyes, I live with my dad, sister and brother in bright and sunny California. And up until now, I though I had great friends. But, all of my so called friends were sitting at a table in this small café, by my house. Talking about me, I mean I KNEW they were hanging out behind my back, but now they are talking smack about me too?

"The only reason we let her near us, is so we have something to laugh at!" Missy said. She was the leader of our friendship group, which consisted of me, Missy, Claire, Rachel and Julia.

"So that's why you hang out with me! Because I am something to laugh at! Because I give you extra money if you need it! Yeah I may be on the heavy side and I may be a little weird but, THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT!" I shouted in their faces. They looked shocked, like they didn't expect to be caught.

"You know what! I am done! Overly and completely done! Done with you guys, and your mean remarks about me! NEVER come near me again!" I told them before they would ever, have a chance to defend themselves. I then did the only thing that I could do. I ran, I ran right out of that café and on to the street. Too bad I didn't see that limo coming. It smacked right into me and I blacked out.

"Miss!" I was being shaken by someone.

"How long has she been out?" Another, different voice asked.

"I don't know two, three minutes?" The first voice responded.

"What….." my voice trailed off. I opened my eyes and saw that I was staring straight into the sun, with two men standing over me.

"We just hit you with our limo." The first voice said over to my right. I tried to move my head to see who said that. But my head was being held in place, so I couldn't see this stranger.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"I should be apologizing to you!" The voice to my right exclaimed.

"Hello Kendall! Gustavo is going to kill us if we are late!" A third voice chimed in. Gustavo, late, Kendall? He wasn't talking about THE Kendall Knight was he? I shook off everyone. I needed to see what was really going on. I looked to my right, and saw the bright green orbs of Kendall Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_"Hello Kendall! Gustavo is going to kill us if we are late!" A third voice chimed in. Gustavo, late, Kendall? He wasn't talking about THE Kendall Knight was he? I shook off everyone. I needed to see what was really going on. I looked to my right, and saw the bright green orbs of Kendall Knight._

**Emily POv**

I whipped my head back and forth, doing a double take. I effectively got whiplash in the process. I was about to speak but Kendall cut off my chain of thought. "We should be the sorry ones! We just hit you with a stinking limo!" Kendall replied helping me get to my feet. Once standing I began to get dizzy. I searched for a bench to sit on, and I found one right outside of the cafe.

"Um, can I sit down; I am getting kind of dizzy." I told him slowly walking to the bench outside of the café. Then I saw who else was on looking. The rest of Big time rush was staring intently at me, while Kendall helped me sit. There were a few other bystanders, but I really could care less about them.

"Omg! Em-Em are you alright?" Missy's nasally voice pierced through the air. Of course she would try to be buddy buddy with me; she wanted to meet the band. I just rolled my eyes at this thought. I am still surprised that I never saw what a fake she really was.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked, staring at the group of girls. Before anyone could respond, I decided to speak up.

"These girls are the reason I ran out of the café. The name is Emily by the way." I told Kendall, making sure he would not use that stupid pet name that Missy called me.

"Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Kendall and this is Carlos, Logan and James." He said pointing to each of the boys' one at a time. Before I could respond, Missy beat me to the punch.

"So Kenny what are you doing later?" Missy said, grabbing Kendall's bicep witha vice like grip. He flinched and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

"I don't know, Emily want to go see a movie late?" He asked me, grinning.

"Sure, I would love to." I told him, blushing a little. Missy frowned but moved on to James, then Logan and the Carlos, each of them turning her down. I started to blink rapidly as I became dizzy again.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, hearing my erratic breathing. I nodded but I started to see little black spots. I heard whispering before my world turned dark once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily Pov**

Beep. Beep. Beep, the steady beeping of the hospital machinery woke me up. I yawned and looked around the sterile white room. My eyes didn't fail to notice Kendall staring at me, on the right side of my bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him, looking around to see if there was a clock near by.

"You have been out for about two hours. You gave me quite a scare! Anyways, your dad is still at work and your brother and sister are still at your house. You dad will be here soon though." Kendall told me looking down at his watch, then back up at me.

"How did you get rid of missy?" I asked; he had a weird look on his face.

"I didn't." He told me uneasily. Right after he said that, the queen bitch came through the door. Holding up two coffees and, she looked like she had caked on way to much makeup.

"Em-Em you are awake! We were so worried!" She told me with a false smile and a hug. I coughed when she came close to me, she smelt as if she put on a gallon of skunk perfume.

"Get away from me you prada purse, plastic nose freak!" I said pushing her off of me. She looked appalled and she stopped out of the room.

"So what did you mean when you said that she was the reason that you ran in front of our limo?" Kendall asked me. So I told him. I told him about the secret meetings, the lies, the jokes, the using me. I told him about how I was the only mother figure my siblings had. I told him about how my mother is in Jail for doing terrible things. I don't know why I trusted him with all of this information, but I did. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it for support.

"Wow. You must be one of the strongest people I know." He told me with a special gleam in his eyes.

"What about you? I have read stuff on fan sites, but I can tell that there is more than meets the eye." I told him. So he told me about how he felt like he always had to be the strong one. About how his dad left them when Katie was 2 and, that he is afraid that he will end up just like him. Just as I was about to say something, the rest of the boys run into my hospital room.

"Kendall, Gustavo is here and, he is looking for you." James said with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emily Pov_**

"Why is he looking for me?" Kendall asked, getting up and moving closer to James.

"He is really mad that you decided to stay here with this, stupid fan creep. His words not mine!" He defended himself, after he called me a stupid fan creep. I cannot believe that I am putting them through so much trouble.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I spoke up, "You guys can go if you want.  
>Kendall did say that my dad was going to be here soon." I finished telling them looking down at my lap.<p>

"No, I want to be here and Gustavo will have to deal with it his own way." Kendall said, puffing out his chest. I sighed; he really did not have to go through all this trouble.

The door flew open and in came a red-faced Gustavo followed by and embarrassed Kelley, "YOU!" he shouted pointing to me, "You MADE my band LATE for a MEETING WITH THE CEO AND A PRESS CONFERENCE!" He continued. I was frightened to be honest, he was huge and angry.

"Stop it Gustavo!" Kelley warned but he continued.

"You! You little piece of shit! I almost got FIRED because of you and your brainless actions!" He said, getting up in my face. I swear he was almost ready to kill me when Kendall decided to intervene.

"GUSTAVO, Kelley can I speak with you in the hall!" Kendall said, anger laced his voice and with two nods, he dragged Kelley and Gustavo out the door. That left me with James.

"So, do have any other friends, besides the mean ones?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I have this one friend her name is Elizabeth, but I call her Liz. She moved away about two years ago, but she is moving back in two weeks." I told him, getting excited about seeing Liz again. She was outgoing but somewhat dorky. The door slowly creaked open and, in came Gustavo, Kelly and Kendall.

"I am sorry for shouting at you and calling you names. I didn't mean any of them." Gustavo said with an apologetic look on his face. Kendall nodded, approving Gustavo's speech. "Kendall can stay here until you are released and then he can go back to work." Gustavo wrapped up his speech and He and Kelley walked out of the hospital room with James in tow.

"Sorry about him, he can be over bearing at times." Kendall told me, sitting down by my bed.

"No problem. So are we still on for tonight?" I asked him, blushing.

"Most definitely." He told me with a smile, grabbing my hand. Our faces were getting closer together when, my dad walks in. We pull away from each other as quickly as possible; he doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey Emily I got here as soon as possible but, you know my boss. Who is this?" He asked gesturing toward Kendall.

"I'm Kendall sir, pleasure to meet you." He told my dad giving him a hand shake.

"Pleasure is all mine." He uttered back and started to gather my belongings. A nurse came in and un-hooked me from the machine and reminded me about taking my pain killers, she also reminded to to come back if I start to feel any worse.

I was sitting in the wheel chair waiting. "I can wheel her out sir." Kendall said, noticing all the bags in my dad's hands. He was sweet to do that;My dad quickly agreed. I was about to protest, when he started to wheel me away and we headed towards the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay I suck at picking out characters clothes, so they can wear what ever you want them to wear.**

**Emily POV**

As Kendall stopped by my car, he handed me his phone. With a pout, he asked me to put my number in his phone. I agreed and gave him my phone to do the same thing. We traded our phones back and he helped me stand up.

"Okay, so does 6:30ish work for you?" Kendall asked, gripping my arm, giving me support.

"That should be fine. I will text you my address later." I told him. My dad started to walk over, so I kissed Kendall on the cheek and made him let go of my arm. To support my self I grabbed tenaciously at the car.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked as he finished putting all of my belongings in the back of the car. I nodded and slowly made my way into the car. I watched Kendall out the window, until we drove out of sight. Once we got home, I went straight to my room. I had to call Liz. Once I told her my story, she started to shout.

"JAMES DIAMOND KNOWS MY NAME!" She exclaimed; she had a thing for him.

"Yes and now I have to go on a date with THE Kendall Knight! IN ADDITION, I do not know what to wear, or what not to do! This is my first date!" I said, freaking out. If only I didn't have an insane mother.

"Calm down! Okay, put on something casual and be yourself! Maybe Kendall can finally help boost that low self esteem of yours." She told me. Casual, okay. I gave her a quick goodbye and got dressed in my casual clothes. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked fat in about anything, like now, but tonight I wanted to feel pretty. Maybe if I lose a few pounds. I looked at the clock by my bureau and it read 6:00.

_To: Kendall_

_69 Smith Street, close to the café._

_-Em_

After getting my purse together, I noticed that I got a text back from Kendall.

_To: Emily_

_Thanks see you soon._

_-Kendall_

I noticed that it was sent ten minutes ago. Then the doorbell rings. I sprinted down my stairs, almost falling in the process. I opened the door before any of my siblings or father could get it. When I opened the door, Kendall was nervously standing there, holding a bouquet of gerbera daisies.

"These are for you." He said, handing me the colorful flowers.

"Have a seat, while I find a vase." I told Kendall, pointing to the living room. I walked into the kitchen and noticed my family eating dinner.

"Emily can I finally meet your date?" My sister Allie asked, getting up from the dinner table. I put the flowers in the vase and pulled her towards the living room.

"Okay, you must promise not to flip out." I warned her slowly walking into the living room.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed, Kendall covered his ears. She continued, "OMG! You are THE Kendall Knight! You are really hotter in person!" She blabbed, talking a mile a minute.

"Okay, enough embarrassing Kendall!" I told my sister, butting in. "okay Kendall, shall we go?" I asked him, dragging him out of the living room.

"HAVE HER HOME BY MIDNIGHT!" My dad shouted from the kitchen. I blushed.

"Will do sir!" Kendall said back, bringing me outside and to his car. We quickly got in and drove away from my childhood home. We drove for about twenty minutes and stopped at this Italian place. It had candles in the window and looked super expensive.

"Kendall we don't have to eat here, I would have been fine with a fast food place." I argued, not wanting him to spend too much money on me.

"Hey, you are worth it! And, I want to show off the prettiest girl in the world." He exclaimed, pulling me into the beautiful restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily POV

I smiled when I walked into the restaurant, it was one of the most romantic places I have ever _seen._ It was dimly lit with candles on each table. I smiled thinking that Kendall would actually want to take me_ here_.

"Welcome to luce angelica I am Tina and I will be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Tina asked, staring at Kendall as if she was a hungry animal after her prey.

"I will have water." I told her with a smile. She wrote it down, still staring at Kendall.

"Ditto" Kendall said, not acknowledging her at all. With that, our waitress left, leaving Kendall and I in silence.

"Okay let's start out with the basics, how old are you?" Kendall asked, trying to get to know me better.

"17" I replied. I knew I did not have to ask him that because, I already knew he was 18.

"Okay what school do you go to?" he asked next.

"I go to Beverly hills high." I told him. The waitress then came up with our drinks. She thrust my water at me, sloshing it everywhere on the table. She then delicately placed Kendall's down and gave him a flirtatious smile. He barley noticed.

"What can I get you to eat?" She asked, eyeballing Kendall.

"I'll have a tortellini pasta salad." I told her, snapping her out of her Kendall gazing. She curtly nodded and went back to looking at Kendall.

"I'll have meat lasagna." Kendall said, looking down at the menu. She smiled at him and wrote down his order.

"Thank you" I told her. She nodded with a tight smile and walked away.

"Okay um, what do you do for fun?" Kendall started to question again.

"I love to read, draw, I love anything to do with anime and I love listening to music." I told Kendall, listing off only a few.

"Cool. Any pets?" Kendall inquired.

"I have a dog named Belle, she is a golden retriever. We got her after mom 'left', she is about 7." Kendall nodded. He was about to speak again but Tina interrupted us with our food in hand.

"Here's your's _handsome_" She said, placing Kendall's food right in front of his. "Here's your's" She said with a look of distain, dropping it where I was sitting. A few pieces of food fell off my dish. I was about to say something but, Kendall spoke up.

"Actually, can we have these to _go_?" He asked. Tina looked peeved and walked away with our food.

"She was getting on my nerves and, I don't want anything to ruin this first date." Kendall explained. I smiled and nodded in agreement. We walked up to the front of the restaurant where Tina was waiting.

"Here" Tina said, shoving the Styrofoam containers at Kendall. He took them and handed her his credit card. He shook his head no when I was about to get money out of my purse.

"Yeah, he left with that _fat slut_. She probably makes him_ pay_ by the hour or something." Tina said to a co-worker when we were about to leave. Kendall looked furious.

"_FAT SLUT_! Have you seen what you look _like_? Emily is_ BEAUTIFUL_ just the way she_ is_! You are just jealous of her _beauty_! Don't you _EVER_ say that about my girlfriend _again_!" Kendall said getting up in Tina's face, with that he grabbed my hand and left that restaurant.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Kendall. That was really sweet." I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No one deserves that Em, especially not _you_." Kendall said defending his actions.

"Okay what now?" I asked, heading towards Kendall's car. We both got in and he headed in the opposite direction of my house.

"That my dear is a surprise." He told me. The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

"We are here!" Kendall said as we pulled up to a dimly lit beach. I got out of the car and followed Kendall. We reached a sand pit and I saw there was a blanket and candles set up.

"James and Logan helped." Kendall explained sitting down on the blanket. I followed his lead and sat down across from him. He handed me my dinner and we started where we left off in the restaurant.

"Hmm" I hummed in appreciation. This food was delicious, Kendall hummed in agreement. Once we finished stuffing our faces, we sat on the beach for a while and talked.

"_FUDGE_!" I exclaimed looking at my watch, Kendall had only a half an hour to get me home and it was like a forty minute ride, I was screwed. A wide-eyed Kendall packed up the stuff and we sprinted to the car. Once we were in the car, Kendall sped home.

"Wow Kendall, one minute to spare!" I exclaimed, noticing we were back with a minute before my curfew. I then got out of his car and walked to my doorstep, Kendall followed me and we stopped at my door.

"Tonight was really fun." I told Kendall.

"It was great and I was hoping we could do it again some time." He added.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you about this but, when we were at the restaurant you called me your girlfriend. Did you mean it?" I questioned Kendall.

"Yeah, well I was hoping." Kendall told me, rubbing his neck.

"I'd _love_ to." I told him Kissing his cheek and opening the door to my house.

"Night"

"Night" I replied and shut the door. I watched Kendall leave through the living room window. I leaned against the wall when he was out of my sight. So this is what love was? Adrenaline was pumping through my veins at the thought of Kendall Knight even wanting me to be his girlfriend. I was light headed and I still had butterflies even though he left.

"How was your date?" My sister asked coming up to me.

"_Amazing_." I told her with a sigh.

"Did you see Kendall's tweet?" She asked me. I shook my head no, was it about me?

"Well, _TheKendallKnight_ said 'Had the best night ever with this amazing girl'." I smiled as my sister read off the tweet. My sister and I walked to our separate rooms and bid each other good night, and what a good night indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily POV**

"Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>and nothing even matters," my alarm clock blared. I slapped it quickly and glared at the red letters that read 5:30 am.

"Dad wake up, you're going to be _late_for work." I voiced walking past my father's bedroom. I grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. Once showered I went down stairs. Humming to myself I made breakfast for everyone. Once the eggs and bacon were done, I made my rounds.

"DAD! Wake up! you going to be late for work and you know how Mr. Klein gets!" I exclaimed walking past my father's room.

"Allie wake up! Breakfast is getting cold!" I shouted at my sister's door.

I walked into Blake's room. My seven year old brother slept peacefully unaware of the dangers that this world held. "Hey Blake wanna wake up? I made some yummy breakfast" I told him shaking him slightly. He woke up and yawned. He smiled and walked with me downstairs. I quickly took Belle out and saw my family eating when I walked in.

"This is _delicious_Em!" Allie commented. My dad nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed.

"Thank you. Blake why don't you get your bags and I can drop you off at your school." he nodded and ran up the stairs. Allie followed him, going into her own room to get ready to go as well.

"Okay dad, don't forget to call the mortgage people, they need their payment!" I reminded my dad.

"Thanks for reminding me sweetie. Have fun at school." dad said. He walked outside and sped away on his truck.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" I announced. Footsteps hurried down the stairs and out to my car.

"Okay everyone buckled?" unasked fixing my rearview mirror. Once I got affirmative answers, I backed out of my driveway and sped to Blake's elementary school. We always arrive at his school a little early but luckily one of Blake's friend's mother works at the school and looks after him.

"Thank you Mrs. Morrison!" I said, dropping Blake off. I looked at the time and saw we had 15 minutes before the bell to start homeroom rang.

"Thanks Emily!" Allie yelled sprinting to her homeroom, I took my time because I was a senior and I didn't want to see Missy and the bimbos.

Luckily none of them were in my homeroom, so I quickly walked to my homeroom and sat in my assigned seat. Everyone stared; great Missy must have been starting some sort of rumor about me. The day went by quick and soon it was lunch, Allie had the same lunch as me so we agreed to meet up, I didn't mind hanging out with a freshman. I just didn't want to see Missy; luckily, none of the bitches were in any of my classes.

"Emily!" Allie exclaimed, grabbing me and dragging me to her corner table. I saw Missy out of the corner if my eye. She stood and walked over. I really wanted the earth to swallow me up right now.

"Hey Emily!" Missy exclaimed with a false smile. I wonder what was in that bag she was holding.

"Hey Missy." I said looking down. I soon felt something cold on my head. I saw egg yolk roll down my face. My sister looked appalled.

"EVERYONE WHO THROWS FOOD AT _EMILY_ GETS INVITED TO MY _EXCLUSIVE MANSION PARTY_!" Missy exclaimed more eggs in her hand. Before I had the chance to react, I was pelted with eggs and other food, even some liquid. I ran out of the cafeteria and out of the school. Where were the teachers?

"Why _me_?" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and leaned against the side of the building. I left my backpack with my keys and Cell phone. Sighing I walked to a park that was ten minutes away from school, I used to come here when my parents fought.

I sat on a bench, closed my eyes and cried. I was cold wet and smelled like eggs and other food. After sitting for about twenty minutes, I felt a warm jacket being placed over me and arms being wrapped around me. I breathed in Kendall's cologne.

"Your sister called from your phone and told me, I ran out of rehearsal and here I am!" he said pulling me tighter in to his arms, burrowing me into his side.

"I don't understand why they treat me like shit! Then everyone at school threw food at me and I am surprised you gave me your jacket because honestly I smell like rotten eggs!" I explained.

"Emily you _don't_deserve it! You are beautiful and no one understands that!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I wish that I didn't have to go back there." I said sighing.

"Maybe I can talk to Bitters about you going to the palm woods with all of us! No one would make fun of you there and if they did then they will have to deal with _me_!" Kendall exclaimed pulling me up.

"I couldn't ask you to do all that for me." I told Kendall.

"I want to and it would be awesome to graduate with my _awesome_girlfriend." Kendall said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to my school.

"Okay, Allie said she dropped your stuff in your car during her free. She also told me to make sure you didn't forget to pick up her and Blake." Kendall explained, walking with me to my car.

"okay so that means I have an hour and a half until object to pick Allie up, that gives me enough time to go home and shower." I thought aloud. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Okay, do you want me to drop you off at Rocque Records?" I asked Kendall pulling out of the school lot.

"Nope, I want to spend all day with my amazing girlfriend." Kendall said with a smile. I beamed at the thought of Kendall actually wanting to hang out with plain old me.

"Okay then, to my house we go!" I exclaimed on our way to my house. Kendall texted the boys, while I kept my eyes on the road and with in a few minutes we arrived.

"Hey Belle!" I greeted as my dog ran up to Kendall and I.

"Okay I am going to head into the shower; you can watch TV in here and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I explained to Kendall leading him into the foyer.

"Si" Kendall said, relaxing on the couch.

"I will be quick." I told him, grabbing a towel from the linen closet.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and into the shower, I went. I cleaned off all of the dried in food and drinks and washed my hair thoroughly making sure the rotten egg smell was gone.

I ran back into my room, changed into some clothes and, walked back downstairs to Kendall.

"YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER!" the TV greeted me as I walked downstairs.

"Maury?" When Kendall heard me, he jumped up and shut the TV off.

"Yes, ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we headed out towards my car.

"I heard you singing in the shower." Kendall told me. I blushed. "It was beautiful; I have never heard a voice quite like yours."

"I think you may be bias, and I didn't even realize I was singing." I explained.

"Well it was_ beautiful_." Kendall said; I blushed, ever since I was little, I wanted to be a singer but I had always figured I wasn't good enough.

"Thanks Kendall that really means a lot, especially coming from you." I told Kendall truthfully.

"No problem! I was only speaking the truth." Kendall said throwing an arm around my shoulder as we waited for the school bell to ring.

With out fail the bell rang five minutes later. Allie walked out with a group of her friends; she sprinted when she saw my car in the lot.

"_OMG_! Hey Kendall!_ Omg_! Therefore, the teachers finally came in the cafeteria and saw a huge mess. So you know missy's ex boyfriend? Well he filmed her speech and he got her on film throwing eggs at you. The principal called an all school assembly and he bitched out everyone and suspended Missy and everyone else who threw food." Allie explained the aftermath.

"Good, they got what they deserved!" I exclaimed heading towards the elementary school getting ready to pick up Blake.

"Where are we going now?" Kendall asked as we drove towards the elementary school.

"We have to pick up my little brother Blake." I said turning on the street that the elementary school was on.

"I will be right back." I told Kendall and Allie as I walked up to the playground. The children had to wait on the playground until someone picked them up. I walked up to the supervising teacher and she got Blake for me.

"Emmy!" he yelled, excited to see me. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Today the teacher let us plant out own plants and we get to watch them grow! I named mine Tony!" Blake said walking to the car. He stopped when we got close.

"Is that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yes it is!" I answered. He slowly walked to the car and sat in his booster seat.

"Hey little man I'm Kendall." Kendall said leaning over to look at Blake.

"Hi Kendall, do you like trucks?" Blake asked as I drove home.

"I love trucks Blake." Kendall told him. Blake smiled.

"Do you wanna play trucks when we get home?" Blake asked using his little puppy dog pout.

"I would love to!" Kendall said. I gave Kendall an unsure look; didn't he have to go back to the recording studio?

"I don't have to go back to the studio until four." Kendall explained when he saw my look.

"Yay trucks!" Blake exclaimed jumping out of the car as soon as the engine was shut off, he dragged Kendall with him.

"Kendall is cute with Blake." Allie noted grabbing her book bag.

I nodded in agreement. My Cell phone rang as soon as I got in the house. "Hello." I answered when the screen showed up private number.

"Hey sweetie I have to work a double tonight so I probably won't be home until midnight." my dad told me.

"okay so let me guess, you want me to make dinner, give Blake a bath and make sure that Allie and Blake go to bed on time?"

"Please?" he asked.

"Okay dad bye love you."

"Love you too sweetie bye." he said and hung up.

"Dad?" Allie asked as I hung up the phone. I nodded.

"He has to work a _double_tonight." I explained.

"He was going to drive me to Elaina's! We have a_ huge_social studies project due and we were going to work on it. Plus I was going to eat dinner there." Allie explained.

"I can drive you, when do you have to go?" I asked.

"Well dad was going to drive me right when he got home but, can you drive me now? The earlier the better." Allie told me already packing for Elaina's.

"Okay." I told her running upstairs to Blake's room. I stopped when I heard noises.

"Vroom!" Kendall's voice exclaimed; I peaked in and saw Kendall running his car up and down the length of Blake's rug. Blake was close behind him.

"Knock knock." I said walking in.

"Hey Emily! Kendall is better than you at playing cars!" Blake exclaimed.

"That great Blakester! I have to drive Allie to Elaina's house so why don't you get your boots on and we can go." I told Blake. He pouted.

"I can stay here with him!" Kendall volunteered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I answered back. Kendall started to pout and when Blake saw what Kendall was doing, he started to pout as well.

"Okay fine, but Kendall make sure Blake isn't dead or terribly injured when I return home." I listed my terms; Kendall solemnly nodded.

"Okay then, I will be right back. No _shenanigans_when I am gone okay?" I said kissing each of the on the cheek. I walked down the stairs to meet an anxious Allie.

"Ready? Kendall said he will watch Blake so I think we are all set." Allie nodded and followed me out to the car. Revving up the engine, I drove to Elaina's house. Once we got there, Allie jumped out of the car without a word.

"Bye Allie!" I shouted from the window.

"BYE EMMY!" Allie shouted walking in the door. Waving I pulled out of Elaina's driveway and headed home. I just hope Kendall and Blake didn't do anything stupid.

"Honey I'm Home!" I exclaimed walking in my house. Kendall came bustling downstairs along with Blake.

"So I have to go back to the studio, apparently Gustavo is throwing a crazy fit. Would you and Blake like to come?" Kendall asked.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed. I have always wanted to see where the boys recorded some of their major hits.

"Great and maybe after we can swing by the palm woods and ask bitters about enrolling you in the palm woods school.

"That would be great Kendall." I said, thinking over Kendall's plan. With that, we all piled into my car and headed to Rocque Records.


End file.
